Saxophone
by MiraMira
Summary: Inilah yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama menurut Kris, yang bahkan sampai sekarangpun dia tidak lupa. Kris/Suho.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Kris/?, saya juga bingung, tapi saya nulis sambil ngebayangin kalo itu Joonmyun

Genre : Romance?

Rating : K+? T aja deh seperti biasa.

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair?

Note: Apa ini disebut drabble?

Ini adalah kisah yang hari ini saya alami sendiri, hari minggu di PIM, yang main saxophonenya keren banget.

+Saxophone+

Inilah yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama menurut Kris, yang bahkan sampai sekarangpun dia tidak lupa.

Lantai tiga suatu pusat perbelanjaan, Kris mendengus kesal, anak anak kecil yang dibawa ibunya benar benar menyebalkan, sebenarnya mereka anak setan atau anak manusia?

Di saat sperti ini ia lebih memilih lari ke toko buku, banyak buku inspiratif yang bisa dia baca, tapi, ya ampun! Kenapa ibunya mengajaknya ke toko mainan seperti ini? Kris sudah malas masuk ke toko itu, apa lagi dengan anak anak itu, keponakannya.

Dia hanya berdiri di luar toko setelahnya, dia memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan emosinya, demi sang ibu juga.

Petikan bass menyapa telinganya, suaranya yang menggema cukup menenangkannya. Kris tersenyum, dia membuka mata lalu mencari dari mana datangnya suara instrumen musik itu.

Detik kemudian suara saxophone yang menyapanya, tiupan yang lembut, memainkan lagu yang sama sekali tak Kris ketahui, mungkin musik klasik, mungkin juga irama yang benar benar baru tercipta. Kris menikmatinya dan akhirnya dia menemukan sumber suara itu.

Tiga orang yang memainkan instrument musik. irama yang mereka mainkan terdengar asing di telinga Kris, tapi menurutnya terdengar beraliran jazz. Entahlah, dia bukan ahli musik, dia hanya menyukai apa sedang dia dengar saat ini.

Tiupan panjang yang bergetar, tiupan yang kuat, lalu yang halus dan manis, Kris sama sekali tidak mengerti cara memainkan saxophone, tapi tidak kah ini indah, alunan saxophone yang indah. Ah, dia berhenti meniup, dia mundur satu dua langkah, sekarang Kris sadar dia bukan hanya menyukai suara saxophone itu, tapi juga yang memainkannya.

Dan lihatlah senyum itu, tidak kah dia manis? Dia bercanda ringan dengan sang pianis saat solo bass, dia tertawa dan bersiap meniup saxophonenya lagi. Suara saxophone berpadu manis dengan bass yang rendah, tidak kah itu cantik? Ah, lirikannya juga cantik.

Dan dia meniup saxophonenya lagi, tiupan kuat dan panjang, tapi posisi mike tidak terlalu bagus untuk menangkap suaranya yang indah, dia memperbaiki posisi mike di antara tiupan saxophonenya, jarinya bergerak lincah dari klep ke mike dan kembali ke klep lagi, wajahnya seperti menyembunyikan senyuman, atau mungkin seringai.

Dan demi ibunya yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kris harus pergi saat itu juga.

Inilah yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama menurut Kris, yang bahkan sampai sekarangpun dia tidak lupa.

+FIN+


	2. Sequel

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Kris/Joonmyun

Genre : Romance?

Rating : K+? T aja deh seperti biasa.

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair?

Note: Karena orang yang jatuh cinta bisa dengan mudah menjadi gila.

+Saxophone+

"Jemput aku di kampus." Titah Lay padanya.

"Untuk apa aku menjemputmu, memangnya aku pacarmu?" Kris menatap sang sepupu malas.

"Kau mau mencari kado untuk ibumu tidak, sih?" Dan Lay, sepupunya, menyerangnya dengan tamparan penuh cinta.

Itulah apa yang terjadi pagi tadi sehingga dia berada di sini saat ini, di kampus si pangeran Changsha yang menyebalkan itu.

Menunggu malas, pulangpun takut dihajar. Tentu dia tidak bisa membalas menghajar Lay, sekali pukul mungkin nyawanya akan melayang, dia harus ekstra hati hati pada sang sepupu karena kelainan darahnya. Syukurnya, Lay masih hidup dan menjadi orang yang menyebalkan sampai saat ini.

"Suho, kau tidak main?" Tanya sebuah seseorang, suaranya lebih rendah dari kebanyakan orang. Entah mengapa Kris ingin melihat kelanjutan dari pembicaraan tadi.

"Aku lelah, Yeol. Aku ingin pulang saja." Jawab seseorang yang tadi dipanggil Suho.

"Joonmyunnie~ Please~" Orang yang tadi dipanggil Yeol itu mulai melakukan sesuatu yang orang Korea sebut Aegyo.

Suho tertawa. "Kau tidak cocok ber-aegyo, Park Chanyeol. Itu terlihat memalukan, tunggu sampai aku menyebarkannya keseluruh kampus dan orang orang akan menyesal menjulukimu Kingka." Suho masih tertawa.

Chanyeol menunjukan wajah kesalnya. "Ayolah, mainkan Saxophone-mu sekali saja. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Saxophone? Tiba tiba Kris teringat pemuda yang memainkan Saxophone waktu itu.

Apa itu Suho? Rambut kemerahan mereka mirip, kulit putih mereka juga mirip, apa Suho adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamanya itu?

"Dor!"

Kris sedikit terkejut dan menengok ke arah orang yang mengagetkannya, sudah pasti si pangeran Changsha, Lay.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan Suho?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal, kan?" Tanya Kris pada Lay, sebenci apapun dia pada sepupunya yang menyebalkan ini sebenarnya Kris masih menyayanginya sebagai keluarga.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman temanku, si Suho yang itu." Lay lari dari topik dan dengan cepat berpindah membicarakan Suho. Sudah begitu dia bicara dengan menunjuk terang terangan ke arah Suho.

"Ini Kris, sepupuku." Katanya singkat pada kedua temannya, Suho dan Chanyeol. Kris menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang riang kemudian menjabat tangan Suho yang terlihat sangat lembut sebagaimana tangannya terasa dalam genggaman Kris, sosoknya mengingatkannya pada pemain saxophone itu.

"Apa kau pernah memainkan saxophone di pusat perbelanjaan?" Tanya Kris.

"Tentu, Suho ini sering main di satu satunya pusat perbelanjaan yang menampilkan saxophone, dia ini banyak fansnya loh, minggu lalu dia pakai kemeja putih, kau pasti pernah melihatnya." Ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar, anak ini mirip sepupunya yang satu lagi, Luhan, yang mudah dekat dengan orang.

"Chanyeol!" Pipi Suho sedikit memerah dan itu manis. Bicara soal kemeja putih, pemain saxophone waktu itu juga memakai kemeja warna putih, sepertinya kejadia itu sudah seminggu berlalu, sesuai kata Chanyeol.

"Oh…" Kris memandang Suho yang juga memandangnya gugup setelahnya, Kris sudah jatuh cinta dan orang yang mencintai sangat mudah menjadi gila.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Katanya pada Suho. Wajah Suho sudah sangat merah saat ini, Kris sudah jadi terlalu gila.

Tapi apakah Suho akan jadi sama gilanya dengan Kris?

"Ba-baiklah."

Ternyata dia sama gilanya dengan Kris

+Saxophone+


	3. Another Sequel

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Kris/Joonmyun

Genre : Romance?

Rating : K+? T aja deh seperti biasa.

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair?

+Saxophone+

"Tidak mau! Joonmyun! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Chanyeol berteriak teriak sambil berlutut memeluk Joonmyun, dia persis anak umur lima tahun.

"Tidak bisa, Yeol. Aku harus pergi." Jawab Joonmyun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi dengan orang tidak dikenal seperti dia!" Seru Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi orang tidak dikenal itu adalah pacarku."

Pacar? Iya, pacar. Orang tidak dikenal itu adalah Kris, sepupu Lay sekaligus pacarnya.

"Tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau dia malah mencelakakanmu?!" Joonmyun sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi dengan anak bernama Park Chanyeol yang sudah seperti orang gila ini.

"Lay, bantu aku." Pintanya pada Lay yang sedang mengutak atik telepon genggamnya. Dia berniat menjauhkan diri dari Suho yang malang dan Chanyeol yang kekanakan.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Suho." Lay tertawa kecil, menyebalkan.

"Zhang Yixing!"

Lay tertawa lagi sementara Suho masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramam maut Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita hubungi Baekhyun dan bilang Chanyeol tercintanya berselingkuh dengan Kim Joonmyun." Kata Lay.

"Jangan!" Seru kedua bersamaan.

"Makanya, hentikanlah aksi romantis kalian itu, kalau Kris lihat dia bisa menerbangkan Chanyeol ke exo planet." Suho dan Chanyeol memisahkan diri, mereka tahu benar bahaya yang dijelaskan Lay.

Chanyeol masih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kesal karena tidak dibelikan permen sementara Suho merapikan penampilannya untuk kencannya, pipinya memerah saat memikirkannya.

"Aduh, yang mau kencan." Ledek Lay, Suho hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Hai." Itu Kris, suaranya yang rendah menggema di seluruh penjuru, kemudian menusuk jantung Suho, membuatnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"H-hai, Kris." Sapa Suho malu malu, Kris hanya tersenyum.

Setelahnya mereka pergi.

"Kencan, kencan, kencan… Untuk apa kencan?!" Tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Kenapa kau bersikap begitu, adik manis? Kau cemburu, heh?" Tanya Lay, jangan salahkan dia atas pertanyaannya salahkan saja Chanyeol.

"Hei, Xing. Kau pikir Suho akan baik baik saja di tangan sepupumu itu?" Tanyanya pada Lay.

"Tentu, aku saja masih hidup sampai sekarang, kalau tidak ada dia aku mungkin sudah mati." Jawab Lay.

"Ayolah, Suho itu terlalu baik, terlalu mudah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, terlalu seperti anak ayam yang diinjak langsung mati!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Dia itu sahabatku, hidup mati-ku, kalau dia celaka akulah yang sakit." Lay memutar mata mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang hiperbolis.

"Kau seharusnya mengucapkan itu untuk Baekhyun, bukannya Suho." Kata Lay.

"Bagaimanapun sekarang dia sudah punya pacar, dia bukan untuk konsumsi kita lagi." Lanjut Lay.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

Seketika berubah jadi Chanyeol yang dewasa. "Aku hanya belum kenal siapa Kris itu, mungkin suatu saat nanti setelah aku mengenalnya, aku bisa merestui mereka."

+Saxophone+

Kalau ditanya tentang seberapa kenal dia dengan pemuda di sebelahnya ini, jawabannya adalah sama sekali tidak kenal, tapi gilanya mereka berani beraninya pacaran.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kris, inilah imbas dari saling tidak mengenal, mereka tidak tahu mau kemana.

"Hm, toko buku mungkin?"

"Oke, toko buku."

Dan walaupun Kris mengiyakan, Suho tetap tidak tahu dia benar benar tertarik pada buku atau hanya mengikutinya.

Tapi ada banyak buku di toko buku, dari novel berat sampai buku yang bisa dibaca orang yang tidak suka membaca. Suho berjalan cepat menuju deretan buku ilmu kesukaannya, managemen bisnis, psikologi, kedokteran, walaupun Suho tidak benar benar bercita cita menjalani satu profesi yang bersangkutan dengan tiga bidang itu, membaca buku tentangnya sudah sangat menyenangkan.

Tangannya menyentuh satu buku tebal yang sudah menjadi incarannya, buku tentang bisnis, tentulah dia tertarik karena bekerja sebagai apapun nantinya dia harus tetap mengerti tentang managemen bisnis. Tapi dia menelah ludah setelah melihat harganya, dia masih ingin membeli beberapa novel tapi buku ini bisa membuatnya hanya bisa membeli satu.

Kris mengerti maksudnya, itu juga yang sering terjadi padanya saat krisis moneter melanda.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Kris, pada saat seperti ini pacar yang baik –katanya- akan membelikan buku itu. Suho menggeleng, walaupun mereka sekarang berpacaran tapi Suho bukan orang yang akan memeras pacarnya, tidak akan pernah.

Dia menggeleng, Kris hanya memandangnya. "Aku punya satu yang seperti itu, kalau mau pinjam." Katanya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja dia bilang begitu? Setidaknya meminjam lebih baik dari pada minta dibelikan.

"Nanti aku pinjam yah." Kata Suho, pada saat seperti ini atau saat seperti apapun seorang pacar biasanya akan mengucapkan kata kata rayuan yang membuai.

"Oke." Kris tersenyum, Suho jadi canggung sendiri, Kris bukan seperti orang kebanyakan dan gaya berpacaran mereka yang sama sama saja, dia itu berbeda.

"Kau mau melihat ke bagian novel? Atau komik?" Tanya Kris.

"Novel saja." Jawabnya, dia tidak begitu menyukai komik karena tidak ada yang pernah mengenalkan jenis bacaan itu padanya.

Suho lebih menyukai dan terbiasa dengan satu jenis bacaan di hadapannya ini, novel fiksi. Horror, komedi romantis, teenlit, apapun akan dibabat habis olehnya asal ceritanya bagus. Tangannya menggapai satu novel di rak bagian atas, tidak sampai! Sepertinya itu sudah jelas karena tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Kris, sepertinya dia akan mengambilkannya untuk Suho.

"Yang cover biru." Jawabnya, dan Kris dengan mudah mengambilkannya.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa Suho katakan saat menerima novel itu.

"Sama sama." Kris tersenyum setelahnya terdiam.

Bagi orang setinggi dirinya Kris sangat sangatlah tinggi, Suho jadi sedikit iri, kapan dia bisa jadi setinggi itu?

"Ayo kita ke toko kaset." Ajak Kris, Suho jadi merasa seperti anak kecil yang masih harus ditemani kemana mana, tapi juga merasa dipimpin oleh Kris dan dia hanya tinggal mengiyakan. Sebenarnya tidak ada aturan siapa harus menuruti siapa, Suho hanya suka menuruti orang, dia terlalu baik.

Mereka hanya main pada awalnya, tapi dengan mudah jadi seperti pemilik dari toko kaset itu, pegawai di sana pasti akan mengamuk kalau mereka tidak beli apapun. Mereka tertawa saja sambil mendengarkan koleksi dati toko itu.

"Aku juga menyukai ABBA." Celetuk Suho.

"Oh iya?" Kris menanggapinya antusias. "Kau sudah lihat filmnya?"

"Mamma Mia! The movie?" Kris mengangguk.

"Menyenangkan sekali menonton film musikal seperti itu." Kata Suho.

"Ya, kau benar. Jadi apa kau mau menonton denganku karena setahuku Les Mis_é_rables juga film musikal?"

"Tentu."

Walau Chanyeol bilang Kris akan mencelakakannya, tapi berusaha mengenal pemuda ini lebih dekat juga tidak ada salahnya? Lagipula dia juga merasa nyaman dekat Kris.

+FIN+


End file.
